The Connection
by RingPrincess
Summary: Scenes from a Missing Time in What Should Have Been
1. Author's Note

The Connection  
  
A Note to Readers  
  
By RingPrincess  
  
The Connection is a side story to What Should Have Been (WSHB) and is set between chapters one and the first side story to WSHB; The Engagement. I wasn't going to originally write anything in this time period and when I started this story I deliberately skipped over it.   
  
Now, I think I am more ready and mature enough to write this section of time where Tenchi and Ryoko changed so much. My thanks go out to Crion. He made me stop and think with his ever so honest review of WSHB at his review site and his assumptions within that review of what was actually happening to my main characters during this period. In effect he gave me motivation where I had none before.   
  
I also wish to thank everyone for their patience in waiting for this section of the story. I have had others ask questions about this time and have never answered them. I hope this story will help put things into perspective.  
  
WARNING: The Connection is rated R and contains graphic violence, disturbing images and sexual situations. It is recommended that parents pre-read this before allowing children to read.  
  
WARNING: The Connection has very little dramatic or chronological order. Chapters are of no predetermined length and are written to stand alone. Chapters shall be posted as they are written. If the situation presented in the chapter is overly long, the chapter will be split up into a series of chapters and shall be indicated as such.  
  
WARNING: The Connection is meant to be confusing, frustrating and at times strange.   
  
Any questions or comments regarding this author's note should be directed to ring_princess@hotmail.com or ring_princess2001@yahoo.com. Thank You  
  
RingPrincess 


	2. Scene One

A/N Tenchi Muyo! is owned by AIC and Pioneer and not by me. (ending dry and dull disclaimer)  
  
The ideas in this story are mine though and if you'd like to use or borrow them, contact me first at ring_princess@hotmail.com or ring_princess2001@yahoo.com  
  
Note: What Should Have Been has no cooresponding timeline in the Tenchi Verse. This story was started long before I cared for such things, so please keep that in mind as you read.   
  
The Connection  
  
Scene One  
  
By RingPrincess  
  
Washu tapped her chin as she stared at the readouts on the many screens fed from her holo laptop, their many colors creating fantastical shapes upon her face. She shifted on the burgundy hovering cushion.   
  
"I wonder," she murmured aloud and began to type again. The click of the keys the only clear sound in that section of the lab. Tanks of water surrounded the platform on which she worked. Various aquatic life forms acquired from different parts of the universe swam between the clear walls that made the prisons of their homes, the many layers of water-filled tanks creating a blue atmosphere.  
  
Washu looked up again from her typing, staring thoughtfully at the one empty tank. The former round occupants called MASU were assimilated into the body of Ryo-ohki, a mineral based life form created by Washu herself. Her brow furrowed as she stared, seeming to be looking beyond the tank deep in a train of thought no one could break her from.  
  
'The danger Ryoko was in has no comparison to the danger Tenchi is in now. The risk he took to save her means little to the risk of keeping this link open as they have so blithely decided to do..' Washu's thoughts hammered against her consciousness. 'Is Ryoko truly unaware of what could happen if they remain in constant thought contact without controls?' Washu shuddered, "The complete loss of individuality and sense of self." Washu's gaze focused back on the bright blocks of colors that made up her readouts and projected simulations of what could happen to the couple. 'And that is the least that could happen and the odds are not in their favor for success.'   
  
She pushed down a key with her index finger. The extra screens vanished from existence and the main screen cleared of all data. 'I must prevent this.'  
  
Only one question remained  
  
How?  
  
--  
  
END CHAPTER!  
  
Questions and comments should be sent to one of the emails below! Check out my websites... and tell me what you think please.  
  
RingPrincess  
  
ring_princess@hotmail.com   
  
ring_princess2001@yahoo.com  
  
http://www.angelfire.com/ny5/ringprincess/index.html  
  
http://groups.yahoo.com/group/tenchimuyofanfiction/  
  
http://www.thetenchireviewer.net 


	3. Scene Two

A/N Tenchi Muyo! is owned by AIC and Pioneer and not by me. (ending dry and dull disclaimer)  
  
The ideas in this story are mine though and if you'd like to use or borrow them, contact me first at ring_princess@hotmail.com or ring_princess2001@yahoo.com  
  
The Connection  
  
Scene Two  
  
By RingPrincess  
  
Tenchi Masaki was a young man who could be considered very lucky or exceedingly cursed. Very lucky because using his chest for a pillow was a beautiful gorgeous cyan haired woman wearing one of his cotton t-shirts and she loved him absolutely for no reason that Tenchi himself could fathom. He was exceedingly cursed since he could 'hear' every thought going through her head. He also knew when she woke up those thoughts between their minds weren't going to go away.  
  
One couldn't ignore them either, it was like ignoring someone singing off key, the noise of a construction site, nails on a blackboard and the segment of a song going through your head over and over and over.  
  
"Ryoko, wake up." He shook her shoulder as she moaned, eyelids fluttering.  
  
When they opened he felt pinned by their amber intensity narrowing in on him. Ryoko flared her nostrils, "Don't do that," she snapped, floating upwards through the sheet covering them and after a short teleport she was standing on the other side of the room.  
  
Tenchi sighed, 'What have I done now?' he thought to himself with a bit of asperity as he swung his legs over the side of the bed.  
  
Ryoko's head snapped around. "You ordered me awake!"  
  
"What?" His jaw dropped. "I shook you, that's all."  
  
She teleported over next to him and leaning down she tapped his forehead "And ordered me to wake up." She tapped her own forehead, "In here."   
  
"Well, if you weren't chattering…"  
  
"I don't talk in my sleep."  
  
"That isn't what I mean and you know it." Tenchi stood up and crossed his arms, their noses almost touching.   
  
"I don't know what you mean." She glared at him, phasing into her blue and gold dress the exact moment he reached out to touch her.  
  
"I could hear you all night."  
  
"So what?" She walked, 'amazingly,' Tenchi thought for a moment, to the door.  
  
"Ryoko!"  
  
"I don't get why this is such a big deal. All I know is YOU woke me up, on purpose." She glared at him once more before sliding the door open and stalking downstairs.   
  
Tenchi sighed and sat back down onto the futon and began to play with the drawstring of his navy sweat pants.   
  
::How dare he do that!:: He could still hear Ryoko, her thoughts simmering fast enough he couldn't get one in edge wise. ::I don't take orders from anyone and especially not from him. Damn where did..:: And it kept going on in that vein.   
  
Tenchi rubbed his temples.  
  
::Lil' Ryoko,:: Washu's nasal/ sultry mind voice punctured his brain. Tenchi groaned and stared around his bedroom, searching for any distraction from the conversation now going on between mother and daughter in his head.  
  
The lighter colored walls of his bedroom seemed too overly bright with the rays of sun mocking him with their cheeriness from the window. He could see from his position a nearby mountain and hear with his ears, not his head the waves off the lake lapping on shore and against the dock. How could nature be so peaceful when he was so distraught? It wasn't fair.  
  
::And Ryoko,:: Washu continued. ::Calm yourself, he didn't mean to wake you like that.::  
  
::Mom, you stay out of this.::  
  
::My, my she is cranky this morning.:: Washu said in an aside to Tenchi, he got the feeling that the thought was directed towards him only intuitively. ::Perhaps she didn't get enough loving last night,:: Washu's voice was speculative.  
  
Tenchi turned red as Washu conjured up 'appropriate' images to go with the text of her message. The back of his nose felt clogged and he knew he was going to have a nose bleed.  
  
::What's this? You mean she didn't get any, Tenchi?:: Washu began to laugh and Tenchi slumped, putting his head between his hands.   
  
::Washu, please go away.::  
  
::Ah, but Tenchi. The memories were about to get good and poof. That's it.::  
  
::Stop snooping into my head.:: Tenchi 'shouted.' ::It isn't polite.::  
  
::You're no fun,:: Washu pouted and sniffed like a spoiled child who hadn't gotten their way. ::And call me MOM!:: she reprimanded.  
  
Tenchi felt her presence leave his head, a door figuratively slamming between their minds and for a few moments his brain was blissfully silent…  
  
…only for a few moments.   
  
--  
  
END CHAPTER!  
  
Questions and comments should be sent to one of the emails below! Check out my websites... and tell me what you think please.  
  
RingPrincess  
  
ring_princess@hotmail.com   
  
ring_princess2001@yahoo.com  
  
http://www.angelfire.com/ny5/ringprincess/index.html  
  
http://groups.yahoo.com/group/tenchimuyofanfiction/  
  
http://www.thetenchireviewer.net 


End file.
